A well known way to eat ice cream is in a cone, which is eaten right away, usually out on the street, holding the wafer of the cone with the hands. Obviously, this can become very uncomfortable for the consumer, since the melting ice cream starts dripping and can easily drip on the person handling or consuming it, or on the surroundings. All this presents a series of sanitary disadvantages, (hygiene, clealiness and comfort) in the whole process of serving and consuming the product.
Until now, no device or invention has been found to solve these problems satisfactorily.